Sirius Discovery
by lovecatsforever
Summary: Summer of 3rd year, Sirius finds out Harry is abused by the Dursleys. Bashing of Dumbledore, Molly and Ron Weasley.
1. Prologue

Sirius was still on the run and Harry, his godson, was coming to visit after his eventful summer with his Aunt Marge. Sirius smiled at the thought of seeing his nearly 13 year old godson. Then his thoughts went, again, to Harrys burst of accidental magic. Harry actually

Chapter One: Serious Thinking

 **FOR THIS STORY, SIRIUS ESCAPED AZKABAN IN HARRY'S SECOND YEAR OF HOGWARTS. THIS MEANS THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HASN'T OPENED...YET.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.

Warnings of neglect and physical abuse.

Bashings of Dumbledore, Ron and Molly.

Sirius Orion Black was sitting in 12 Grimmauld Place Personally Sirius hated the house as it brought back horrible memories of abuse by the hands of his parents. Harry, his nearly 13 year old godson, was coming after his... eventful... summer. Harry had managed to inflate his Aunt and Sirius knew that if James was here, he would have laughed and brag to everyone how powerful Harry is.

James was always proud of his son. The day that Harry was born was indeed the most happiest moment of James's life. Sirius also remembered the way in which James would smile when telling everyone about Harry's accidental magic even when Harry's magic caused James to have pink hair, he just shook it off and laughed. Lily was also very proud of Harry, you could tell by the way her eyes lit up whenever speaking about or to Harry. She would also brag about how smart and kind Harry is. Both of Harry's parents would be proud of him, Sirius smiled sadly at the thought of his two best friends.

Harry was a mixture of both of his parents. Harry had his fathers messy, untamed hair and his bravery. But he had his mothers kindness and his compassion. He had both of his parents anger and their power. But their was something Sirius felt was wrong. For example, whenever someone touched Harry, he would flinch and take a small unnoticeable step away from them. Also Harry was keen and content to move in with a complete stranger instead of with Lily's sister, Petunia.

So what really happens behind closed doors at 4 Privet Drive? Sirius was going to find out one way or another... Sirius was brought of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door and Sirius immediately knew it was Remus, Harry and his friends.

 **This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh with the reviews.**


	2. Harry's Secret

Chapter Two: Harry's Secret

Harry James Potter was really excited to see his godfather. He had the worst start to the summer with the incident with his Aunt and the aftermath. Harry had never seen his uncle look so furious in his life and Harry knew from the glare he got that he was in for the worst beating of his life. But luckily he managed to hide all of the bruises and scars behind his long sleeved t-shirt.

He managed to escape anymore beatings, thanks to Sirius, who invited him, Hermione, Ron and Professor Lupin to come visit him at his childhood house. Ron and Hermione had decided to take the Knight Bus a couple of streets away where they would meet him and walk the rest of the way. Harry was waiting for them when suddenly a pair of arms pulled into a hug.

"Hey Hermione" He greeted his friend. Hermione smiled and scanned him up and down.

"Are you ok, Harry? " She said her voice full of concern and her chocolate eyes full of concern.

"Yes. I am fine" I lied and decided to change the topic over to her holiday.

"It was brilliant, it was so beautiful there." She started, but was interrupted by Ron who came out of the Knight Bus looking like he was about to be sick.

"I am never ever taking that bus again" He promised himself.

They started walking down the street while Hermione was talking about her time at France and once she finished talking. Ron started asking Harry questions about them again.

"So, mate. How was your holiday?" He casually asked but Harry could hear his voice was laced with concern especially after what happened last year.

"Good. Except I accidentally blew up my Aunt" He said with his famous potter grin.

"YOU BLEW UP YOUR AUNT" Hermione screeched

"That is awesome " Ron said in awe.

"No it isn't awesome, Ronald. Harry could have been in huge trouble." Hermione said angrily.

"It was accidental magic" Harry reassured her "And anyway she deserved it. She insulted my parents and I didn't mean to do it, I was just angry."

"PROFESSOR LUPIN" Hermione shouted grabbing his attention.

"Hello guys. It is Remus, I am not your professor anymore. " Remus said with a smile.

They continued walking and reached the door where Remus knocked and Sirius appeared with his carefree smile plastered on his face.


	3. Rons True Colours

Chapter 3: Ron's True Colours

"Hey Guys" I greeted while hugging Harry who tensed up a little which made him frown a little.

"Hello Sirius" Harry said with a smile.

"Hey Padfoot" Remus said with a smirk " I see you haven't blown up your house...Yet"

"Oh come on Moony." I whined " I am not that bad"

"Yeah riight" Remus said unconvinced.

"Come on lets show you your rooms." I said with a wide grin on my face. I went up the dingy stairs while the kids and Moony followed quietly behind.

"So Mr Black, this was your childhood home?" Hermione enquired.

"It is Sirius, Hermione. And yes this was where I lived till I was 16" I answered and stopped near Hermione's room.

"Right, Hermione this is your room. I know it is not the best room you have seen , but I hope it is ok for you to sleep in"

Hermione opened the door and smiled "This room will be great Sirius."

"Good. Now next is Harry and Ron's room which is round the corner." We went round the corner and stopped again.

"You guys will be sharing rooms. I hope you don't mind." I asked and frowned when I saw a glint of anger in Ron's eyes.

"Yeah sure that will be fine wont it Ron?" Harry said nudging his friend and Ron just nodded.

"Right Moony. Your room is in Regulus's old room"

"Ok Padfoot. " Moony said with a small smile.

"Ok Kids. It is late, so why doesn't everyone go to bed." The kids smiled and left.

 **IN RON AND HARRYS ROOM. HARRYS POV**

"Hey are you okay Ron? You looked angry when Sirius said that we would share rooms" I asked worried that Ron was angry at me.

"Yes It is fine. Who wouldn't like to share rooms with the boy who lived." Ron sneered.

"What is wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" Harry asked hurt by his friends sudden change of mood.

"You always have to one up me, don't you? First you get all the fame, money and now you got a godfather. You know my family was only nice to you because you were a poor orphan, but no one will ever love you. Hermione and I are only friends with you because we feel sorry for you. Didn't you know that?" Ron said with his eyes glistening with hatred.

I felt tears coming in the corner of my eyes and I quickly turned away and pretended to be fascinated in the defence book that I bought for my 3rd year of Hogwarts.

"But you are going to pretend to be my friend. Do you know why?" Ron continued without waiting for an answer said "Because if you do I will tell everyone about what the Dursleys do to you and I will tell Sirius about you being a parselmouth."

I wiped away the tears making sure Ron doesn't get the satisfaction of knowing how much he hurt me. I turned around and said.

"Why are you doing this now? We have been friends since first year" My heart hurting with the amount of hurt I am feeling.

"Because Dumbledore is paying me to be your friend and I want you to know the truth. But tell anyone and I will make you pay." Ron threatened. I ran out of the room over to the bathroom.

 _How could he do this to me?_ I thought _I haven't done anything to him and now he is being horrible just because I now have someone who cares about me._

I quickly wiped my face and went to the room which Ron was snoring in and tried to get some sleep.

 **IN THE KITCHEN**

"I am telling you Moony. Harry is definitely abused." Sirius said frustrated.

"I know, Padfoot. But we need prove, we need Harry to tell us." Remus said calmly as he was always the reasonable one with an even head.

"OK. Lets head to bed so we can question Harry tomorrow." Sirius said. Remus smirked and went upstairs.

Sirius followed shortly and was about to head to his room. But decided to check on his godson, just in case. He quietly opened the door and looked to see his godson. He frowned when he saw that Harry's cheeks were wet like he had been crying. Sirius decided to wait till the morning and went to his own bed thinking of how he was going to deal with his godson in the morning.


	4. The Next Morning

Chapter 4: The Next Morning

Harry woke up to hear Hermione shouting through the door. "Harry and Ron, are you awake?" He quickly got his glasses and went to open the door.

"Good morning." Harry greeted, still half-asleep.

"Good morning, Harry. Do you mind waking up Ron, please?" Hermione asked, knowing that waking up Ron was a very difficult task.

"S-Sure" Harry said with a small fake smile. Harry closed the door and looked at Ron, who was still sleeping deeply.

"Ron, wake up." Harry said and hoped that was enough to wake him up. But Ron was still sleeping and didn't hear what Harry said.

Harry threw a pillow at Ron's head and Ron fell out of bed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He shouted at Harry, who was taking out his clothes for the day.

"Sorry, but you had to get up today." And with that Harry left to get changed in the bathroom. When Harry got back, Ron was sitting on the bed changed and muttering under his breath.

"BREAKFAST IS READY" Sirius shouted from down the stairs. Ron ran down the stairs and Harry walked down a couple of minutes afterwards. By the time Harry got downstairs, everyone was sitting at the table and the only place to sit was beside Ron.

"Hi Harry. Would you like some toast?" Remus asked while holding up a plate with a stack of toast on it.

"Yes, please" Harry nodded his head and took 2 slices. Harry looked at Ron's plate looked enough for 3 people to enjoy.

"Hey Harry, do you want to play chess with me after breakfast? " Ron asked and Harry remembered the threat, so he nodded his head.

Sirius noticed that Harry was doing Lily's nervous habit of tapping his fingers and looking down.

"Have any of you boys done your homework?" Hermione asked even though she knew that Ron and Harry haven't started.

"No" Harry replied.

"The holidays have just started, Hermione" Ron said with his mouth full of bacon. Harry scrunched up his face in disgust and Hermione looked away.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, close your mouth when you are eating" Hermione scolded him, which caused Ron to glare at her.

"No one asked you, Hermione. Have you finished, Harry? " Ron said to Harry, who had just finished eating his toast.

"Yeah, I have" Harry admitted reluctantly and he stood up to head upstairs. Ron followed closely behind him while Hermione looked suspicious about the way that Harry was acting.

Remus and Sirius were still in the kitchen thinking about what was wrong with Harry.

"We need to ask him when he is alone, Padfoot" Remus said.

"Ok, how do we do that?" Sirius said frowning.

"Ron seems to want to spend time with Harry." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but something isn't right between Harry and Ron. Did you not notice how weird they were acting?" Sirius asked.

"We will ask Harry when he is finished playing chess with Ron. And don't even think about spying on them, Sirius Black" Remus warned after seeing Sirius give one of his infamous smiles.

"What? Me? Spy on someone! Moony, I am hurt that you would think that." Sirius said, giving Remus, a fake hurt look while Remus just looked at him with suspicion.

"I am going to go to see Severus about the Wolfsbane potion. Don't. Spy. On. Harry. Padfoot" And with that Remus left, not seeing the mischievous smirk on Sirius's face.


	5. Ron Faces Sirius's Anger

Chapter 5: Ron Face's Sirius's Anger

Sirius was heading upstairs to his bedroom when he heard voices coming from Harry's room. He transformed into his Animagus form in order to hear more clearly and approached the door.

"Why are you just blackmailing me now? You knew my secrets before!" Harry said in a whisper.

"Because, you idiot, I am sick of you complaining and whining about your sad and pathetic life," Ron sneered cruelly. Sirius growled.

"I don't complain all the time, and my life is not pathetic," Harry defended himself.

"Oh, please. Even Dumbledore doesn't trust you. That's why he asked me to spy on you."

Sirius decided to open the door a little and peek his head inside. He saw Harry standing beside his bed, his emerald eyes full of hurt, Ron glaring daggers towards Harry.

"That isn't true. Dumbledore wouldn't ask you to spy on me! Why would he do that?"

"Because he thinks that you're going to turn out like Dumbledore," Ron said with a smirk.

"I have had enough of this. I am going to talk to Hermione."

Sirius hid behind a bookcase until he saw that Harry had gone to Hermione's room.

"Hey Hermione, could you help me with my potion's homework?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him; concern lingered in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Are you ok, Harry? You look really upset," Hermione pointed out, touching Harry's arm.

"No, I'm fine. So will you please help me with my homework?" Harry asked again.

"Sure, Harry." Hermione opened the door fully and Harry stepped in. Hermione noticed Padfoot behind the bookcase and gave him a knowing smile. Sirius smirked to himself; trust Hermione to know that he was spying on Harry. He quickly went back into his human form and went to have a word with Ron.

"Hey, Sirius," Ron said, watching nervously as Sirius glared at him and cast a Silencing Charm around the room.

"Hello Ron. I heard your little talk with Harry," Sirius said.

"Oh," Ron said in realization.

"Yeah. Why were you blackmailing MY GODSON?" Sirius shouted at a shaking Ron.

"W-Well, y-you s-s-see, H-Harry was going to tell everyone about me being paid by D-Dumbledore," Ron said. Sirius came closer with his wand at Ron's chin.

"IF YOU EVER THREATEN HARRY AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" Sirius threatened, then left the room innocently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remus had come back and everyone was sitting down for lunch. Sirius kept glaring at Ron whenever he looked at Harry. Remus raised his eyebrows at his friend; Sirius had to look away as he saw Harry giving him suspicious looks.

Finally, Harry decided to break the silence. "So what does everyone want to do after lunch?"

"Well, I am going to read the Charms book I bought. It is actually really interesting, so I recommend that you and Ron should read it," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I might read it after you have finished. Could you lend it to me afterwards?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

There was an awkward silence. Sirius glared at Ron again when Ron complained about Hermione turning Harry into a bookworm.

"Okay, I have had enough of this. Why are you glaring at Ron, Sirius?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am not glaring at Ron," Sirius muttered, resisting the urge to ask why Harry why he hadn't told him about Ron.

"Yes, Padfoot, you are," Remus said, agreeing with Harry.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. But even I saw you glaring at Ron." Hermione agreed too.

"Fine. I am angry with him because I overheard that he was blackmailing Harry," Sirius answered, looking at Harry. Harry quickly looked down as Remus and Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What were you blackmailing him about?" Hermione asked Ron angrily.

"It isn't me, it's Sirius," Ron lied. "I think Azkaban has messed with his head. I saw him blackmailing Harry and he said that if I told anyone, he would kill me."

"THAT IS A LIE!" Sirius and Remus shouted. No one noticed that Harry took the chance to leave quietly.

"Dumbledore has a plan and I am just following it. Harry's power is stronger than Dumbledore's and he thinks that Harry will be the next dark lord," Ron explained.

"Are we talking about the same person here?" said Remus angrily. "Harry will NOT turn out like Voldemort. I mean, he is the son of James and Lily, the kindest people anyone will ever know. Harry may be powerful, but he is barely 13 and he is just a CHILD."

"Right. I am owling Molly," Sirius said, standing up and going upstairs.

"I am going to talk to Harry," Hermione said, realizing that Harry had already left the table.

Sirius quickly wrote a letter to the Weasleys.

 _Dear Molly and Arthur Weasley,_

 _I hate to tell you, but Ron blackmailed Harry and insulted me. Could you please come to my house, so I could explain in more detail? Sorry to cause you any trouble._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Sirius Black ( Harry's Godfather)_

Sirius also decided to write to Professor Dumbledore.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Could you come over to my house? I need to talk to you. It is concerning Harry._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Sirius Black_

Hermione was angry when she managed to get Harry to tell her what Ron had been blackmailing him about. She went to talk to Sirius next.

"Hey, Sirius, could I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Sirius said, looking at her expectantly. Hermione explained quickly about her discussion with Harry.

"So Harry is getting abused?" Sirius said shocked. When he realized Hermione was crying, he did his best to calm her down and got her to explain.

"He is really skinny when he comes back after the summer and he had scars on his back." Hermione sniffed.

"Right. Why don't you go downstairs and get a nice cup of tea? I will talk to Harry and don't worry, Harry will be fine," Sirius reassured her and headed to Harry's room.


	7. Sirius Comforts Harry

Chapter 7: Sirius Comforts Harry

Harry was sitting on his bed, reading his Transfiguration book. He sometimes would read to hide his emotions, and right now he was hiding how hurt he was by Ron's new attitude. He brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Harry remembered what the Dursleys told him about nobody loving a freak; he hadn't believed it until now.

"Are you okay, cub?" Sirius's voice came from the doorway.

Harry, not trusting his voice, just nodded his head while hiding his face in the book. He hoped Sirius would just leave it at that, but unfortunately, for Harry, Sirius entered the room and sat on the end of the bed. The moment Sirius sat down, Harry pushed against the pillows to get further away.

Sirius thought back to James. Whenever James had been upset or really hurt, he would pretend to read and hide his face in a book. James had found this very effective, as nobody could see his face and he never had to look at anyone.

"Really? Why aren't you looking up?" Sirius said, trying to get Harry to look at him.

"Reading," Harry muttered behind his book. Sirius had to smile a little at his stubbornness.

Sirius took Harry's book before he could protest and looked at the page that Harry was looking at.

"What is this page describing?" Sirius said with his eyebrows raised.

Harry looked down. "I haven't had the chance to read it yet."

Sirius put the book down and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me about Ron?"

"I don't know," Harry lied.

"Harry?" Sirius tried again and Harry tried to reach for the book, but Sirius picked up the book again. "You can't keep hiding your emotions behind a book."

"I can too," Harry said stubbornly.

"Hermione told me about the Dursleys," Sirius said.

Harry looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Harry, you can trust me. I am really worried about you," Sirius said.

"I'm fine," Harry said, but a couple of tears were coming out of his eyes. Harry looked so hurt that Sirius hugged him and Harry tensed. But Sirius kept hugging him until he relaxed.

"It is okay. You will not go back there, I promise," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, once he had calmed down.

"Don't apologize. This isn't your fault," Sirius reassured him, and then Mrs. Weasley's voice came from downstairs.

"HARRY? SIRIUS?"

"Would you like to go downstairs or stay here?"

"Downstairs. I want to see what Mrs. Weasley says," Harry said, and they both went downstairs.


	8. Molly's Ignorance

Chapter 7: Molly's Ignorance

Molly Weasley was furious when she got Black's letter. How dare that criminal accuse her son of blackmailing Harry?! She quickly left Bill to look after the kids while she dealt with Sirius and Harry.

"NUMBER 12, GRIMMAULD PLACE!" she shouted, and ended up in the kitchen of Sirius's place.

"HARRY? SIRIUS?" she called out and waited until she saw them. Sirius looked worried and angry, while Harry looked as though he had been crying.

"Molly, please take a seat," said Remus, who she hadn't noticed had been there. Molly quickly took a seat and the rest followed her lead.

"What are you accusing my son of then?" Molly questioned, trying to be as calm as she could.

"Ron threatened and blackmailed Harry. Then he started insulting Sirius and started telling us lies," Remus said. Harry looked down while Sirius put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I bet it wasn't lies. Why don't we bring Ron down to explain?" Molly said, her face slowly turning red with anger.

"Okay." Remus nodded and went to get Ron. When he came back, Ron's face was the same red as Molly's and his eyes lit up when he saw his mum. She would believe his lies.

"Mum, they are lying, please believe me! Harry was the one blackmailing me. He is making things up and they won't believe me," Ron said with fake tears going down his face.

"That's a lie," Sirius accused.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY SON OF LYING. MY RONNIKINS WOULDN'T BLACKMAIL HARRY!" Molly screeched.

"Molly, calm down. We aren't lying," Remus said calmly.

"LIARS! MAYBE YOU SHOULD DEAL WITH YOUR BRAT OF A GODSON INSTEAD OF BLAMING MY INNOCENT SON!" Molly continued.

"MY GODSON ISN'T THE LIER HERE! " Sirius shouted angrily, and Harry flinched.

"Sirius, Molly, calm down right now and Molly if you aren't going to listen, you can leave right now." Remus said trying very hard to stay calm.

"Okay. Ron, let's go and leave these liars alone." Molly hugged her son; they took the Floo and left the rest alone.

"Harry, why don't you go and see Hermione? She is packing to go on holiday with her parents." Remus suggested.

"Okay." Harry left and Sirius put a silencing charm on the kitchen.

"How could she accuse Harry of lying?" Remus said, looking at his tea.

"I don't know, but there is something I should tell you." Sirius muttered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"The Dursleys." Sirius spat that word out as if it were poison. "They hurt Harry. They abused him."

"WHAT? HOW DARE THEY?" the normally calm and even-headed Remus shouted angrily.

"I think that we should pay them a little visit tonight, don't you think?" Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

"Definitely," Remus readily agreed.

"How was Pettigrew hunting, anyway?" Sirius said casually, smiling when Remus spluttered.

"H-How did you know?" Remus said, shocked.

"You already collected your Wolfsbane from Snape a couple of days ago," Sirius reminded his friend.

"Well, anyway, it is going well. I think I know where he is hiding. I just need to wait until he goes out of the house. I put wards which will alert me when he leaves," Remus explained.

"Good." Sirius nodded.


	9. Harry has a Nightmare

Chapter 8: Nightmares

Once Hermione left, it was very quiet at 12 Grimmauld Place. Dinner was an especially quiet event; Harry didn't really feel like speaking, while Sirius and Remus were understanding and stayed quiet as well. It wasn't until everyone went to bed that anything happened.

A scream was heard coming from Harry's room. Sirius and Remus both ran into the room, concerned; Harry was thrashing around on his bed, sweat streaming down his pale face.

"Harry? Wake up, come on pup. Its okay," Sirius reassured his godson. Harry sat up and looked around.

"S-Sirius?" he mumbled.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry lied. "Sorry for waking you up."

"You couldn't help it." Sirius brushed the apology off.

"Hey, how about we have some hot chocolate?" Remus suggested, knowing Harry wouldn't want to go back to sleep straight away.

"Good idea, Moony," Sirius said with a smile. "What do you say, Prongslet?"

Harry nodded his head and they went down the stairs. They all sat drinking their hot chocolate in a comfortable silence.

"Do you want to tell us about your nightmare, Harry?" Remus broke the silence, looking at Harry, who was still slightly shaking.

"It isn't important, it's stupid," Harry muttered looking very interested at the table. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other.

"You can trust us, Harry. It's not stupid if you had a nightmare about it," Sirius said.

"It was about the Dursleys," Harry admitted.

"You won't go back there; you know that don't you?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore will say I have to go back there in the summer. He always does," Harry protested.

"What do you mean? Does Dumbledore know about the abuse?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Yes, I told him in first year, but he said I was lying," Harry said.

"WHAT?!" Sirius shouted. Harry flinched while Remus calmed Sirius down.

"Sorry," Sirius said, still angry, but trying not to scare his godson.

"Can we see what the Dursleys did to you, Harry?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry said shortly, finishing the last of his hot chocolate.

"We could heal it." Remus tried again.

"No! I'm going upstairs, I'm fine now," Harry said leaving the room before they could protest.

"He doesn't trust us, Moony!" Sirius muttered miserably.

"We have to earn his trust then. After we have a little word with Dumbledore in the morning," Remus said, his eyes flashing with anger at the thought of the man he thought he could trust. Sirius did not want to be in Dumbledore's shoes at the moment.

"Come on, Moony. We will deal with that idiot in the morning," Sirius said dragging his friend up the stairs. Once Moony was in his room, Sirius went to Harry's room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Harry? If you need me, I will be in my room. Don't hesitate to come to me and don't worry, we wont force you to show us."

Still no answer, he sighed and went to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long


	10. Meeting with Dumbledore

Chapter 9: Meeting with Dumbledore

.Sirius and Remus were waiting in Dumbledore's office. The morning was very quiet, as Dumbledore was refusing to say anything and only nodded his head when Sirius suggested that he go and see Hagrid.

"How are we supposed to help Harry if Dumbledore won't trust us?" Sirius asked his old friend.

"He will, Padfoot. Give him time," Remus said comfortingly. Sirius didn't have a chance to reply as Dumbledore came in, looking happy.

"Sirius, Remus, how can I help you?" he said with his blue eyes sparkling.

"I would love to know why you put Harry in an abusive home and then told Ron to spy on him," Remus growled while Sirius looked furious.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, my boy," Dumbledore replied in fake shock.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, OLD MAN! HARRY TOLD YOU IN HIS FIRST YEAR AND DON'T YOU TRY TO DENY IT!" Sirius shouted, standing up in his chair.

"Do you have any evidence that what Harry is telling you is true?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"There are scars and bruises," Remus said.

"Have you seen them?"

"No...but Hermione has, and..." Sirius began, but he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Then there is nothing I can do. Harry will go back to the Dursleys next year," Dumbledore said smiling internally at the shocked looks on Sirius and Remus's face.

"But..." Remus and Sirius protested in unison.

"No. I am sorry. There is nothing I can do. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and see Minerva for lunch." And with that Dumbledore left while the two Marauders looked dumbfounded.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was heard by the door.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius said in a cheerful voice. "How about we go back home?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Did you hear anything?" Remus asked nervously.

"No, why?" Harry asked.

"No reason. Come on," Sirius said and they all left to go back to #12 Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher has made lunch for the werewolf, blood traitor and half-blood," the old elf grumbled and left.


	11. Telling Harry

Chapter 11: Telling Harry

"So, how did the meeting with Dumbledore go?" Harry asked during lunch. Both Remus and Sirius froze, exchanging a meaningful look.

"Oh...fine," Sirius lied, looking away from his godson's face.

"Really?" Harry asked doubtfully. "Did Dumbledore ask Ron to spy on me? Does he actually think I'll grow up to be the next Voldemort?"

Remus and Sirius were looking down at the table, unsure of what to say.

"Hello, Sirius? What happened?" Harry asked again. He wanted a straight answer. If Sirius was talking in circles, it was never a good sign.

"Dumbledore told us that...that you have to go back next summer," Remus said, feeling his heart break at the look on Harry's face.

"Back? To the Dursleys?" Harry asked, hoping he was mistaken, but Sirius nodded slightly.

Harry couldn't believe it. Dumbledore really didn't care. Harry refused to show how hurt he was, so he maintained a blank expression.

"I've had enough," he said finally. "I'm going upstairs."

And he left.

"We need to do something," Sirius ranted. "That manipulative bastard can't stop me from adopting my own godson, can he?"

Sirius was furious about how much suffering Dumbledore had put Harry through.

"I tell you what I am going to do," Sirius declared. "I'm going to go upstairs to make sure Harry is okay and then...and then I'm going to march right over to the Ministry and demand that they let me adopt Harry."

"No, you are not," Remus said calmly. "You're too angry and I'm pretty certain you'll hurt the Minister if I let you go."

"Fine! You go talk to Harry, and I'll talk to the Minister," Sirius said, adamant on going to the Ministry of Magic.

"There's no way I can convince you otherwise?" Remus asked, knowing the answer already.

"You know it, Moony, my friend," Sirius said, with his infamous grin plastered on his face.

"Okay. I'll talk to Harry." Remus smiled a little, picturing the Minister's reaction to Sirius's anger. However, he would rather go and apologize to Harry at the moment.

"And don't forget, Harry has James's habit of 'reading' while upset," Sirius informed Remus.

"Okay. Bye, Padfoot."

Remus took a deep breath and went upstairs to Harry's room.

"Harry?" he said, knocking on the door and waiting a few moments.

"Please leave me alone, Remus." Harry's voices sounded from the door and Remus could hear the slight break in his voice.

"Can I come in?" Remus asked. When he received no answer, he opened the door. Harry was facing away.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Harry wouldn't turn around.

"Yeah, I wasn't listening to that." Remus chuckled a little.

Several minutes passed. Finally, Harry added, "Everyone only pretended to care because they felt sorry for me."

"They are horrible people to do that and don't even deserve to look at you," Remus said.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursleys," Harry said quickly, brushing a few tears away from his face.

"You won't. Sirius and I will not let that manipulative man take you away from us again," Remus told him, sitting on the bed.

"It's your word against Dumbledore's," Harry said, still refusing to look at Remus. "No one will even believe me. The Dursleys were right."

"Right about what?" Remus frowned.

"Nobody really cares about me and they're only pretending because I'm an orphan." Harry recited the words his uncle had said before he left.

"Harry, that isn't true." Remus didn't get a chance to say anything more, because that was when they heard Sirius shouting from downstairs.

"HARRY! MOONY! COME DOWN HERE, NOW! I HAVE NEWS!"


	12. Planning

Chapter 12

"Okay, Padfoot, what's the news?" Remus asked, coming downstairs, followed slowly by a glum-looking Harry.

"We are going to adopt Harry," Sirius said excitedly. Remus and Harry looked up, shocked.

"YOU convinced the minister of magic to let us adopt Harry?" Remus said in disbelief.

"Straight away?" Harry added, his tone matching Remus's.

"Well, there is a trial, but we are going to win it," Sirius said proudly.

"How do you know that, Sirius? It's us against Dumbledore," Harry said doubtfully.

"Yeah, Padfoot. It doesn't sound like it is very likely," Remus agreed.

"Oh, come on. We are in the right and we have evidence. Dumbledore may have a good reputation and publicity, but we are in the right," Sirius said convincingly.

"Okay. We will do this and win," Remus said trying to convince himself.

"We will need to get witnesses and more evidence though," Harry said, thinking about this.

"Yes, this is good," Sirius said, smiling.

"We are going against Albus Dumbledore in court to get Harry." Remus was smiling too.

"I'm going to tell Hermione," Harry said, smiling and heading upstairs.

"The Dursleys really messed with his head," Remus said while they were getting tea and planning.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "How did you notice?"

"Well, he flinches when I try to make contact with him, he always tenses when someone he doesn't see comes into the room and he said something to me when you were at the Ministry that was heartbreaking," Remus explained.

"What did he say?" Sirius asked frowning.

"That no one cares about him and..." Remus never got to finish as he felt a buzzing sound coming from his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Pettigrew." Remus quickly left, Sirius following close behind.

 **HI SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!**


End file.
